Nirvana
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Ela era o nirvana. O meu nirvana. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Nirvana.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** K.  
**Nota:**A ideia dessa fanfic veio do nada quando eu estava vendo o último episodio da 3º temporada de True Blood, quando o Russel descreve como é beber o sangue da Sookie. Ele cita nirvana e eu fui pesquisar sobre o significado da palavra, então acabei ganhando inspiração. Carolina Santiago que betou essa fanfic. Obrigada Carol por corrigir mesmo eu te perturbando a vida para você entrar no MSN. Está sem nexo, mas espero realmente que gostem.

* * *

**NIRVANA**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Nirvana: 1. Estado de libertação de sofrimento; 2. Superação de apego aos sentidos, do material e da ignorância; 3. Estado de paz e plenitude através da meditação.

Hermione Granger era o meu nirvana. Um nirvana diferente, que foge do conceito básico, mas apenas com ela eu conseguia chegar à plenitude infinita, a paz interior tão almejada. Fazia-me esquecer da importância do sangue, do dinheiro e do poder. E com ela eu conseguia me livrar do sofrimento que era a vida, que era a minha missão.

Mas tudo isto era um segredo, e eram raras as vezes em que eu chegava à felicidade, pois meus momentos com Hermione eram contados. Ora pelos seus malditos amigos, ora pelo tempo. Minha tarefa e meu dever ao Lord também atrapalhavam os nossos encontros. Muitas vezes, enquanto a tinha em meus braços, quando a marca ardia no antebraço esquerdo, eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo por não conseguir odiá-la. Sentia raiva dela, por fazer eu me sentir tão bem, por me fazer amá-la. Sentia raiva do mundo por nos separar, pelos nossos caminhos sempre estarem descruzados.

Para se chegar ao nirvana, precisa-se de concentração e anos de prática. Para eu ter o meu nirvana, eu teria que abdicar de tudo; Dos meus pais, do meu dinheiro, da minha _vida_. E eu não estava pronto para isso. A paz não era fácil de ser alcançada, seja pelo corpo ou pela mente. E então o Armário Sumidouro estava consertado, e eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Teria que matar Dumbledore e anular todas as minhas chances com Granger, mas, se eu seguisse a missão fielmente, salvaria a vida dos meus pais e a minha própria. Eu estava no meio de uma encruzilhada: Deixar ou não Hermione? Prosseguir ou não com a tarefa?

Havia combinado de encontrá-la na torre de astronomia, que sempre estava deserta. Ela já estava lá, com aquele sorriso no rosto que eu tanto amava e odiava, os cabelos presos de qualquer jeito, dando-lhe um ar rebelde e displicente. Senti minha paz ser roubada enquanto lhe contava sobre a minha tarefa e mostrava a minha marca. Vi o sorriso morrer em seu rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão de nojo, enquanto das orbes castanhas vazavam lágrimas de ódio e repúdio. Não a segurei quando ela correu para longe de mim, supostamente indo se unir a AD, que já estava reunida no Salão Principal por conta do ataque dos comensais da morte. E então Dumbledore chegou, e me viu chorar. Eu havia perdido o meu nirvana. Eu não sou o Lord das Trevas, eu ainda sou humano. Nunca mais iria chegar à paz e a plenitude. Contei a Dumbledore sobre a minha missão e lhe mostrei a minha marca. Ele esperou até o final, ouvindo pacientemente, sem demonstrar temor. E então me disse que eu ainda tinha uma escolha. E eu escolhi o caminho mais fácil e mais difícil ao mesmo tempo.

Os aurores chegaram rápido, e prenderam os comensais da morte. Lucius estaria sendo observado, assim como Narcisa estaria sendo protegida. Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros. Entrei no Salão Principal com Dumbledore, onde a AD estava. Hermione segurava a mão do Weasley, e aquilo me matou por dentro. Como se mil adagas estivessem penetrando no meu peito, arrancando a esperança, a libertação e a felicidade infinita. Havia abdicado do meu nirvana, e agora ele havia desistido de mim.

Ela largou a mão do ruivo e correu até mim, prendendo-me em seus braços quentes. Abafou seu choro em meu pescoço, enquanto eu me mantinha sem reação. Por impulso, segurei-lhe a cintura, sustentando o peso do seu corpo. Seu abraço acendeu a chama em meu peito, fazendo com que o meu eu desistisse de tudo.

Eu estava com o meu nirvana, ele não havia desistido de mim. E ela havia me livrado de todo o sofrimento, dor e agonia. Eu estava em paz. Agora eu estava com Hermione Granger, o meu nirvana.

* * *

**Nota:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


End file.
